totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Drama to nie tylko dramat
Tradycyjny koreański dom Taeyeon: Dobrze, a więc przez cały konkurs będziecie urzędować w tym domu. Niedaleko, na terenie tej posiadłości, która jest zresztą naprawdę duża względem waszych i moich potrzeb znajduje się rzeka. Za nami, w oddali zobaczycie góry. Możecie spotkać się z nazwą "Baesanimsu". Co to znaczy? Mówi się, że idealny dom powinien mieć z tyłu górę, a z przodu rzekę. Chanel: A gdzie jest kuhwa basen?! Anto: Przecież masz rzekę, w sam raz dla wieloryba :D Co prawda to nie ocean, ale... Chanel: Siarap! Taeyeon: Tradycyjne koreańskie domy są budowane w stylu hanok... Tori: '''Będzie mi zimno w tyłek! '''Taeyeon: I tu się mylisz. Tradycyjne domy powstają z drewna, kamienia i gliny. Latem drewno daje chłód, a zimą jest tak zwany ondol, czyli system ogrzewania podłogowego. No dobrze. Koniec z historią o domach koreańskich. Zewnątrz wygląda to bardzo tradycyjnie, jednak wnętrze zostało urządzone po mojemu, dość nowocześnie. Drużyna Chaebol zajmuje lewe skrzydło, zaś Zzang prawe. W każdym skrzydle znajdziecie pokoje damskie, męskie, łazienki i coś na kształt małego salonu. Znajduje się tam telewizor, kanapa, dwa fotele, regał na książki i stolik. Środkowa część to nic innego jak stołówka z kuchnią, nieco większy salon i mój pokój. A, no i oczywiście pokój zwierzeń. Chanel: '''A barman? '''Anto: A palarnia? Tori: Pieprzony jaracz. Josh: A szopa? Taeyeon: Siarap. W porządku, macie dwie godziny na rozpakowanie się i ewentualny odpoczynek. Potem spotkamy się na stołówce. Korytarz Na korytarzu stali Tori i Anto. Tori: 'Bosh, jak bardzo mnie pokarali, że umieścili mnie w drużynie z tobą. ''Anto jarał papierosa. '''Anto: Też się cieszę, że jestem w twojej drużynie. Tori: '''Mojej? A więc zgadasz się, że jestem lepszą kandydatką na liderkę? '''Anto: Nie, stój, czekaj. Kurde. Ty nawet świni nie będziesz mogła przypilnować, a co dopiero naszą drużynę. Tori: I nie muszę. Wystarczy, że poprowadzę ją do zwycięstwa. Seba wbiegł na korytarz rzucając przy okazji swoje torby. Seba: O kurde. Tu jest ładniej niż na weselu cioci Lusi! Tori: Ryj tam, kiepie. Anto: Ostra jesteś. Lubię takie. Muszę zgasić kiepa. Przez korytarz przechodził Dominic. Anto zgasił na nim papieros. Anto: O, popielniczka przyszła. Dominic: I tak nic nie czuję... Pokój dziewczyn O dziwo, oprócz Vegi i Megan znalazła się też Flora, mimo, że była w przeciwnej drużynie. Vega: Szkoda mi cię, Flora. No wiesz, Chanel i Burger. To jak dostać podwójnego kopa w tyłek od Boga. Flora: Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie aż tak źle, chociaż boję się z nimi spać w jednym pokoju. Chanel już uwaliła podłogę, nawet nie wiem czym. Megan: Ciekawe, czy można zmienić drużynę. Vega: Wątpię. Moje karty mówią same za siebie - mało prawdopodobne. Megan: '''Fajne, można nimi grać w makao? '''Vega: Yy... Flora: Ej dziewczyny, ale nawet jeśli już jesteśmy w przeciwnych drużynach, to będziemy się dalej kumplować? Vega: Fajne jesteście laski. Myślę, że nawet jak program się skończy, nasze relacje się nie zmienią. Megan: No. Flora, podoba ci się Christian? Flora: Co?! Nie! Flora (pokój zwierzeń): Czy to normalne, że się zachowuję tak a nie inaczej? Sama nie wiem... To takie zawstydzające. Vega: Jasne. Słonko, nie potrzeba do tego kart czy nawet szklanej kuli, żeby tego nie zauważyć. Flora: Może trochę. Megan: Farciara. Jesteś z najfajniejszymi chłopakami w drużynie. Taki Josh... Albo Seba. Aż nie wiem na kogo oko zarzucić. Dziewczyny zaśmiały się. Vega: Wow, po tobie bym się tego nie spodziewała. Ale laski, dopiero zaczynamy, nie nakręcajcie się za bardzo. Flora: Oj tam, no chyba możemy mieć oko na kogoś. Megan to nawet na dwóch. Vega i Flora zachichotały z żartu, zaś Megan stała jak słup nie rozumiejąc sensu. Prawe skrzydło Pokój chłopaków Christian oglądał widoki zza okna z grymasem na twarzy, a Ryan poprawiał łóżko. Christian: Jezu, farmer, co ty kurwa robisz. Josh natomiast... tarzał się po dywanie niczym świnia w błocie. Josh: Nie wiem! Mam takiego odrucha, że muszę się potarzać jak jo to robię z moją świnką w upalne dni. Christian: No świetnie. Jeszcze brudasa nam brakowało. Ryan: '''Och, nie narzekaj, mogło być serio gorzej. '''Christian: '''Na przykład? '''Ryan: Chanel i Burger w wersji męskiej? Christian: O kurde. Pocieszyłeś mnie, dzięki. I tak nadal ubolewam nad tym, że nie ma tu siłowni. Mówi się trudno. Mamy tu na szczęście tego patyczaka, to mi wystarczy. Ryan: A ja ubolewam, że nie ma tu jakiegoś karaoke. Christian: '''To Korea, chłopie. Niemożliwe, że nie będzie. '''Ryan: Może i masz rację. Łazienka Burger pomagała Chanel wydostać się, ponieważ utknęła w wejściu. Stołówka Taeyeon: '''Wszyscy się zebrali? '''Flora: '''Nie, nie ma jeszcze Burger i Chanel... '''Taeyeon: '''Jak się za minutę tu nie zjawią, to drużyna Zzang będzie miała zonk! '''Christian: Co za grube, głupie... Ryan: Spokojnie. Taeyeon spoglądała na zegarek. W końcu dziewczyny zjawiły się. Taeyeon: No nareszcie. Wasze szczęście, bo przyszłyście punktualnie. Chanel: Bo jestem zajebista! Anto: '''Haha... '''Chanel: Ryj tam, milcz jak do mnie mówisz! Taeyeon: 'Cichajcie. W porządku, skoro są wszyscy, to mogę przedstawić wam wstęp do dzisiejszego wyzwania. Ale najpierw... jedziemy na wycieczkę! ''Tori, która wcześniej piłowała paznokcie zszokowała się. '''Tori: Co? Czy my jesteśmy w przedszkolu? Może jeszcze śpiewajmy o tym misiu i pijanym doktorze... Taeyeon: Nie, ale się tak zachowujecie. Autokar jest przed domem. Teatr Taeyeon: Witam na pierwszym wyzwaniu. Na początek zadam pytanie, czym jest drama? Tori: To takie smęty, coś jak "Romeo i Julia". Taeyeon: No, nie do końca. Drama to nie tylko dramat. Ogólnie w Azji bardzo popularne są tak zwane 'dramy'. Ale czym one są? To po prostu seriale. Zapytacie pewnie, czemu znajdujemy się na planie filmowym? Bo dzisiaj wy będziecie taką dramę odgrywać. Przedstawiciel danej grupy wylosuje jeden tytuł dramy, który będzie zawierał tytuł, gatunek oraz bardzo krótki opis dramy. Waszym zadaniem będzie interpretacja tego, co jest napisane na kartce, jednak tak by w jakiś sposób to wszystko się zgadzało. W opisach nie ma zakończenia, jak dana drama się zakończyła, więc wymyślacie je wy. Rozumiecie? Tak? Nie? Świetnie. Statysta przyniósł koszyczek z karteczkami. Taeyeon: Drużyna Chaebol? Anto i Tori przepychali się w kolejce do koszyka. Koniec końców, sama Vega poszła po karteczkę, otworzyła ją i przeczytała. Vega: "The Goddess of Fire". Taeyeon: 'Drużyna Zzang? ''Ryan poszedł po karteczkę. 'Ryan: '"Ma Boy". '''Taeyeon: Świetnie. Macie godzinę na przygotowanie się. Potem wystawicie krótkie przedstawienie a ja i aktorzy: Kim Soo Hyun i Ha Ji Won ocenimy je. Zzang left Christian: No, czytaj co my mamy. Ryan: "Ma Boy" '' '''Gatunek: komedia młodzieżowa „Geu Rim to uczennica Liceum Artystycznego Daeham, która marzy o zostaniu piosenkarką popu i która jest zakochana w gwieździe Tae Joon. Okazuje się, że są w tej samej klasie. Ponad to, w szkole poznaje współlokatorkę Irene, która w rzeczywistości jest chłopakiem. Osoba Ireny to piękna sławna modelka reklamowa, której prawdziwe imię to Hyun Woo." Christian: Ta, posrało ich. Chanel: '''O! JA! JA!!! Zgłaszam się do głównej roli! Świat musi mnie w końcu odkryć!!! '''Christian: A w życiu, spaślaku. Chanel: Burger, powiedz coś! Burger: Eee... Christian: To będzie jakaś katastrofa, z kim ja pracuję... Chanel: Z przyszłą największą gwiazdą tej estrady! Christian: Nigdy w życiu nie obsadzę cię do głównej roli! Chanel: A kim ty jesteś żeby o tym decydować?! Podczas gdy Christian i Chanel się kłócili, Ryan podszedł do Flory i zagadał do niej pół-szeptem. Ryan: A może ty się zgłosisz? Flora: '''Co, ja? Nie nadaję się. '''Ryan: Proszę... Naprawdę chcesz, żebyśmy przegrali? Flora: No nie, ale... Ryan: Prooszę, zrób to dla mnie. Flora (pokój zwierzeń): Ja chciałam tylko pomóc drużynie, chociaż moje umiejętności aktorskie są równe zero. Flora: Dobra. JA SIĘ ZGŁASZAM! Chanel: CO?! Christian: Świetnie, jeden problem z głowy. Wszyscy za? Chanel: Nie, ja... Christian: '''Kto zagra pozostałe role? Ja nie mam zamiaru bawić się w transwestytę. W gwiazdę popu też nie. '''Ryan: Ja mogę być gwiazdą, a Josh weźmie tą współlokatorkę. Josh: Mam być babą? Śmieszne! Christian: Chcesz przegrać, wieśniaku? Bo jak tak, to jesteś następny w kolejce po dwóch wielorybach. Burger: Burger nie chce przegrać... Chanel: Ja jestem liderem, nie ty! Christian: Zamknij ryj. Poszukaj lepiej rekwizytów, które mogą się nam przydać. Rozwścieczona Chanel szepnęła do Burger "chodź" i wyszły. Josh: Ale im dofasoliłeś! Ryan: No nieźle. To ty napisz scenariusz, Chris. Christian: Nie.jestem.Chris... Chaebol left Tori: '''Skoro ta murzyńska pała wzięła już tę karteczkę, to mogłaby ją przeczytać, nie? '''Vega: '''Ty mała... '''Anto: Spokój. Nie mam zamiaru się użerać z babami. Seba: Właśnie. Cichać baby. Megan: Czytaj, Vega. '''Vega: „The Goddess of Fire"'' Gatunek:' historyczna Yoo Jung to młoda i bardzo uzdolniona dziewczyna, która marzy o zostaniu najlepszą garncarką w Joseon. W trakcie realizacji swojego celu poznaje Księcia Gwanghae, który prowadzi smutne życie następcy tronu. Między tą dwójką rodzi się uczucie, które niestety nie ma przyszłości z powodu zbyt niskiego statusu społecznego Yoo Jung.” Anto: '''Ha! Tori na garncarkę! Będziesz garnki kleiła. '''Tori: '''Stul pysk, nudziarzu. Nie zagram w tym gównie. '''Megan: Musisz coś robić.. Seba: Ja będę najzajebistszym królem!!! Aż mi Księżniczka Elżbieta będzie zazdrościć! Vega: Chyba Królowa Elżbieta. Seba: I będę bardziej ważny od niej!!! Vega: Skoro jaśnie pan domaga się roli księcia, to mogę zostać garncarką.. Megan: Vega? Vega: To znaczy, Megan zostanie. Anto: '''Pasuje. Vega i Dominic zajmą się scenerią, a ja i Tori napiszemy scenariusz. '''Dominic: Okej. Tori: Nie, nie pasuje mi to. Seba: Cichaj babo, nie dostaniesz roli króla! Występy Na scenie pojawiła się Taeyeon z mikrofonem. Taeyeon: 'Daliśmy zawodnikom całą godzinę na przygotowanie krótkiej scenki z dramy. Jako pierwsza, drużyna Chaebol z dramą "The Goddess of Fire"! W rolach głównych, Megan jako Yoo Jung oraz Seba jako Książę Gwanghae! Brawa! ''Brawa. Prowadząca zeszła ze sceny i usiadła na swoje miejsce obok pozostałych jurorów. left Sceneria zmieniła obraz, jakby wnętrze jakiejś stodoły. Na krześle siedziała Megan przyodziana w brudną sukienkę, chustkę na głowie i trzewiki. Twarz była poplamiona. Na stole znajdowała się glina. '''Megan: Oh, jakie ciężkie jest życie! Nie stać mnie na nic! A ja chcę zostać najlepszą garncarką w całym Joseon. Lepiła w glinie. Megan: A ja mam talent, ja wam wszystkim pokażę, Anto ty głupia shmato, nie zmieniaj scenariusza... Za sceną słychać było śmiech Anto i krzyk Tori "zabiję cię!". Na scenę wbił Seba, z koroną i berłem. Oczywiście czapki nie ściągnął, poruszał się w rytm "Cztery osiemnastki". Seba: Siema obozowicze! Jestem król! Vega: Nie trzymasz się tekstu! Seba: A no, tak. Jam jest Książę Gwanghae i przyszedłem kupić sobie królewski garnek! Patrzył na Megan. Seba: Jaka piękna dziewoja! Megan: Ojej, dziękuję! Bardzo miły jesteś i podoba mi się to. Seba: 'Spędziłbym z tobą resztę życia, ale... Jesteś biedna. ''Kurtyna. Prowadząca wbiła na scenę. '''Taeyeon: No cóż... To było... Ujmujące. Teraz drużyna Zzang z dramą "Ma Boy"! W rolach głównych - Flora jako Geu Rim, Ryan jako Tae Joon i Josh jako Irena! Chanel: I Chanel jako Chanel! Taeyeon: Zapraszamy! left Zmiana scenerii. Tym razem była to szkoła. Po jednej stronie ścian stały drewniane kartony, które miały służyć jako szafki a naprzeciwko krzesła. Flora podśpiewywała sobie na korytarzu, a kiedy przez scenę przeszedł Ryan - przestała. Flora: Cud chłopiec... Na scenę wbił Josh. Pomalowany jak typowy Karyna, w sukience i blond peruce. Josh: '''Siema laska! '''Flora: Hej Irene! Widziałaś Tae Joon? Josh: Pisze świetne piosenki! Zza sceny odezwał się głos: "Na pewno nie lepsze niż Chanel!". Chwila zażenowania. Flora i Josh nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Flora: No to... Co u ciebie, Irene? Josh: Męczy mnie życie modelek! Codziennie musisz chodzić w obcasach. Nie wiem, czy inni faceci potrafią tak śmigać jak ja! Flora: Co?! To znaczy, że jesteś chłopakiem? Josh: Ups, wydało się. Kurtyna. Taeyeon: Ja piehdole... Wyniki Na scenie ustawili się dosłownie wszyscy, w dwóch grupach. Taeyeon: Ocenimy teraz wasze występy w skali 1-10! Na początek, drużyna Chaebol. Kim Soo Hyun: Całość nie powalała, choć podobała mi się sama postać garncarki. No i ten żałosny książę... Ode mnie 5'''. '''Ha Ji Won: "Anto ty głupia shmato, nie zmieniaj scenariusza..." jedyne co przykuło moją uwagę. :D Całość zrobiona dość zabawnie, dlatego dam wam 7'''. '''Taeyeon: Ode mnie także''' 7'. W sumie zebraliście łącznie '''19' punktów! Tragicznie. Żeby wygrać, drużyna Zzang musi mieć mniej punktów. Rozumiesz, Seba? Seba: Jak nie jak tak! Ha Ji Won: Gdyby nie to, że nastała głucha cisza, otrzymalibyście 8. Jednakże macie 7'. '''Taeyeon: 'Źle nie było. Lepiej niż Chaebol. Ode mnie '''7. Kim Soo Hyun: Czuję się tak świetnie, wszystko w moich rękach. ^^ Ode mnie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 6! ^_^ Taeyeon: To znaczy, że drużyna Chaebol wyśle dziś kogoś do domu! Kto będzie tym lamusem? Powrócimy zaraz! Ceremonia left Drużyna Chaebol siedziała na poduszkach, które rozłożone były obok rzeki przy domku. Prowadząca opierała się o Armatę. Taeyeon: Ceremonia od teraz będzie odbywać się tutaj. Ten frajer, którzy otrzyma najwięcej głosów pofrunie Armatą Wstydu! ^^ Wasze głosy jakoś mnie zdziwiły. Symbolem przetrwania będzie Jeon - przekąska na kształt naleśników z dodatkiem grzybów, dyni, mięsa lub owoców morza. A kto pierwszy ją otrzyma? Vega, trzymaj, dobra robota. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Dominic i Megan, także jesteście bezpieczni. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Anto. Anto: Yeah :D. Taeyeon: Zostali Tori i Seba. Tori, która zachowuje się jak księżniczka i Seba - który zachowuje się jak wieśniak. Seba: '''Cichaj babo! To polska tradycja! '''Taeyeon: A ostatni Jeon wędruje do... ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Seby. Tori: CO?! Anto: Może dostaniesz dziubasku ode mnie całusa, kiedy wygram. Tori: Spierdalaj! Taeyeon: Tori, żegnamy! Tori po chwili wyleciała z Armaty. Tori: ANTO PIERDOL SIĘĘĘĘĘĘ~! Taeyeon: I tak oto wyeliminowaliśmy pierwszą osobę. Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Wyprawy Koreańskiej! '''''Jeśli przeczytałeś to skomentuj, chcę poznać twoje zdanie. c: ♥ Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyprawy Koreańskiej